Guru Baru
by aiko mizu
Summary: di hogwarts ada guru baru. gimana guru itu? baca saja! jangan lupa review


Tadinya ini cerpen, tapi aku ubah jadi fanfic. Jadi kalau ada yang kurang sesuai, maaf ya!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling (tanteku)

Lagi-lagi aku menghadirkan OC.

***

Albus, Rosie dan Scorpius memasuki Aula Besar. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah dari aula itu. Langit-langitnya menampakkan bintang-bintang, sama seperti langit di luar. Murid-murid kelas satu sudah berbaris, wajah mereka tegang. Profesor Vector berdiri di depan mereka, di sebelahnya ada sebuah kursi yang di atasnya terdapat topi usang: Topi Seleksi.

Albus, Rosie, dan Scorpius duduk di meja Gryffindor. Albus duduk di antara Rosie dan Scorpius. Ia memandang ke seluruh Aula Besar. Kakaknya, James, sedang berdiskusi dengan empat temannya di ujung meja. Mungkin mendiskusikan kejahilan apa yang akan mereka lakukan tahun ajaran ini, pikir Albus. Di barisan murid-murid kelas satu, ia melihat adiknya, Lily. Wajah lily juga menampakkan kegelisahan seperti murid-murid kelas satu lainnya. Pandangan Albus beralih ke meja guru. Di sebelah kepala sekolah, Profesor McGonagall, duduk seorang wanita cantik berjubah ungu yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa wanita itu.

Pertanyaan Albus terjawab ketika Profesor McGonagall memberikan pidatonya setelah penyeleksian murid-murid baru. Semula Albus tidak mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah tetapi ia mendengarkan menjelang akhir pidato.

". . . Sebelum saya mengakhiri pidato kali ini, saya akan menyampaikan pengumuman penting," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Kalian pasti mendengar bahwa sebulan lalu kita telah kehilangan seorang guru Tansfigurasi akibat kecelakaan. Pada kesempatan ini, saya umumkan kepada kalian bahwa kita sudah mendapatkan guru pengganti. Beliau adalah Sophie Primrose."-semua anak menoleh ke arah wanita muda cantik di meja guru-. "Itu saja yang saya sampaikan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat malam."

Profesor McGonagall melambaikan tangannya dan muncullah makanan-makanan di piring-piring yang tadi kosong. Semua yang ada di aula langsung menikmati makan malam mereka.

Albus ingat bahwa sebulan lalu guru Transfigurasi, Profesor Gregory meninggal karena kecelakaan. Menurutnya, Profesor Gregory adalah guru terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia tidak berharap Profesor Primrose dapat menjadi sebaik Profesor Gregory tetapi ia berharap Profesor Primrose dapat mengajar dengan baik.

Pelajaran pertama Albus, Rosie, dan Scorpius keesokan harinya adalah Transfigurasi. Itu berarti Profesor Primrose akan mengajar untuk pertama kalinya di kelas Albus.

Ketika Profesor Primrose masuk, kelas menjadi sunyi. Semua siswa terdiam menatapnya. Profesor Primrose melangkah masuk dan duduk di belakang meja guru. Ia tersenyum kepada seluruh siswa di kelas itu.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak," sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Prof," balas seluruh anak.

Profesor Primrose tersenyum. Beliau mengeluarkan buku Transfigurasi dari dalam tas-nya.

"Anak-anak, sudah sampai mana kalian belajar?" tanya Profesor Primrose.

"Sudah sampai bab empat," jawab Albus.

Profesor Primrose mulai mengajar. Ia menerangkan dengan cepat. Walaupun cepat, Albus dan teman-temannya dapat memahaminya.

Albus beranggapan mungkin Profesor Primrose akan menjadi guru yang disukai oleh murid-muridnya. Ajarannya mudah dipahami padahal sebelumnya Transfigurasi dianggap sulit. Profeeor Primrose juga guru yang ramah. Albus semakin menyukai guru barunya itu.

Tetapi anggapan Albus berubah menjelang akhir pelajaran.

"Anak-anak, untuk tugas, buat esai tentang penjelasan Hukum Transfigurasi minmal delapan puluh senti," kata Profesor Primrose.

Semua murid mengeluh tetapi Profesor Primrose tidak menghiraukannya. Mereka belum pernah mendapat tugas Transfigurasi sebanyak itu. Albus mengangkat tangan untuk memprotes tetapi bel berbunyi sebelum ia sempat berbicara dan Profesor Primrose langsung meninggalkan kelas.

"Huh, baru hari pertama mengajar sudah memberi banyak tugas," gerutu Albus ketika istirahat.

"Apa boleh buat, mungkin itu caranya mengajar," kata Rosie.

"Kamu sih enak. tugas Transfigurasi sebanyak apa pun pasti bisa mengerjakannya. Kamu kan pintar," kata Scorpius

"Ya sudah, aku bantu kalian mengerjakan, mau gak?"

"Mau lah," kata Albus dan Scorpius berbarengan.

"Tapi kalian bantu cari data."

Sore harinya, Albus, Rosie, dan Scorpius sibuk mencari berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan Hukum Transfigurasi di perpustakaan. Beberapa murid kelas tiga juga tampak melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa terdengar keluhan tentang guru baru. Ternyata bukan hanya murid-murid kelas tiga yang diberi tugas sebanyak itu tapi juga semua murid yang mengikuti pelajaran Transfigurasi, bahkan murid kelas satu.

Albus menduga, murid-murid kelas tiga akan saling menyontek tugas itu walaupun mereka beda asrama.

Benar dugaan Albus. Ketika memasuki Aula Besar keesokan harinya, teman-temannya sibuk menyalin esai teman yang lain. Mereka saling tukar informasi. Esai Albus pun ikut dicontek. Bahkan perkamen Rosie lecek karena dioper-operkan ke banyak orang.

Ketika Profesor Primrose memasuki kelas, mereka langsung diam di bangku masing-masing. Seperti kemarin, Profesor Primrose bersikap ramah kepada murid-muridnya tetapi kali ini murid-muridnya tidak seramah kemarin.

Profesor Primrose meminta mereka mengumpulkan tugas.

"Ada yang tidak kalian mengerti dari Hukum Transfigurasi?" tanya Profesor Primrose ketika semua perkamen sudah dikumpulkan

Tidak ada yang menjawab maka Profesor Primrose mulai mengajar lagi. Kali ini, mungkin karena kesal telah diberi banyak tugas, Albus tidak memahami penjelasan Profesor Primrose. Ketika Profesor Primrose memintanya mempraktekan mantra yang baru diajarkannya pun ia tidak dapat mengerjakannya. Karena tidak dapat mengerjakannya, Profesor Primrose menyuruhnya berdiri di depan kelas. Albus semakin kesal kepada guru Transfigurasi-nya itu. Walaupun hanya satu jam pelajaran, pelajaran Transfigurasi hari itu terasa lama.

Keesokan harinya tidak ada pelajaran Transfigurasi. Albus merasa senang karena tidak harus bertemu Profesor Primrose hari itu, setidaknya di kelasnya. Tetapi kesenangan Albus tidak lama. Pada istirahat makan siang, Profesor Primrose masuk ke Aula Besar sambil membawa tumpukan perkamen mereka. Beliau lalu membagikannya

"Anak-anak, nilai tugas kalian bagus," kata Profesor Primrose ketika membagikan perkamen kepada murid-murid kelas tiga Gryffindor.

Semua anak bersorak.

"Tapi saya kecewa," sambung Profesor Primrose. "Saya tahu sebagian besar dari kalian hanya menyalin tugas teman lain. Saya tidak menyukai perbuatan kalian itu. Lebih baik hanya mengerjakan sebagian dengan usaha sendiri semua dengan menyontek."

Semua anak langsung terdiam. Mereka menyadari kesalahan mereka tetapi mereka melakukannya agar tidak dihukum karena tidak menyelesikan tugas.

"Sebagai hukumannya, setelah pelajaran terakhir nanti kalian harus mengerjakan evaluasi," kata Profesor Primrose lagi.

Tidak ada yang menyahuti. Bahkan tidak ada kata-kata keluhan keluar dari mulut mereka walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak mau mendapat tugas tambahan.

Setelah pelajaran terakhir Profesor Primrose benar-benar memberikan evaluasi. Sebelum evaluasi, Profesor Primrose memberikan pelajaran tambahan dahulu. Beliau tahu sebagian muridnya pasti tidak siap untuk evaluasi itu.

Albus memerhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh penjelasan Profesor Primrose. Ia tidak mau gagal dalam evaluasi itu. Semua cara menghafal mantra ala Profesor Primrose pun tidak ia lewatkan.

Profesor Primrose memberi waktu satu jam untuk mereka menyelasaikan dua puluh soal. Soal-soal yang diberikan Profesor Primrose sangat memeras otak. Albus dan teman-temannya merasa soal dari Profesor Primrose adalah soal Transfigurasi tersulit yang pernah mereka dapatkan.

Walaupun soal-soalnya sulit, Albus dapat mengerjakann sebagian besar soal. Mungkin itu karena tadi ia memerhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Guys, tadi kalian kerjakan semua soalnya gak?" tanya Albus ketika ia, Rosie, dan Scorpius sedang berjalan kembali ke asrama.

"Aku diisi semua, tapi banyak yang mengarang," jawab Scorpius.

"Ada satu soal yang gak sempat diisi," jawab Rosie. "Kamu?"

"Sama, aku juga ada satu soal yang gak diisi. Selebihnya kayaknya sih aku bisa kerjakan."

"Tapi aku tetap sebel sama Profesor Primrose," tambah Albus. "Dia guru paling buruk. Hari pertama mengajar sudah memberi banyak tugas. Kita sudah mengerjakan semuanya, malah dihukum. Kita kan gak nyalin tugas anak lain. Hukumannya susah lagi. Evaluasi mendadak. Soalnya susah-susah pula."

"Iya, aku kira Profesor Primrose bisa jadi pengganti Profesor Gregory , ternyata gak. Awalnya aku kira Profesor Primrose guru yang baik soalnya waktu awal masuk ramah. Ternyata kayak gitu."

"Aku harap besok dia gak masuk."

Tiba-tiba Profesor Primrose berjalan mendahului mereka. Mereka saling pandang, berharap Profesor Primrose tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Esoknya, mereka menarik kata-kata mereka kemarin. Mereka kedatangan guru pengganti: Profesor Vector, guru yang biasa mengajar Arithmancy. Profesor Vector mengatakan bahwa beliau akan menggantikan Profesor Primrose untuk sementara waktu karena Profesor Primrose mendapat kecelakaan. Profesor Primrose terhantam bludger ketika menyeberang lapangan quidditch.

Albus menyesal kemarin telah berharap Profesor Primrose tidak masuk hari itu. Ia tidak menyangka harapannya menjadi musibah.

Penyesalan Albus bertambah ketika Profesor Vector mulai mengajar. Beliau mengajar dengan cepat sehingga anak-anak kelas tiga tidak mengerti. Beliau juga tidak segan-segan menghukum anak yang ketahuan mengobrol dengan meyuruh anak itu berdiri di depan kelas. Bahkan beliau menegur anak yang mencatat ketika beliau menerangakan. Satu jam pelajaran hari itu terasa sangat lama.

"Dia parah," kata Scorpius ketika istirahat. "Dia" yang dimaksudkan tentu saja Profesor Vector.

"Ya, memang. Lebih parah daripada Profesor Primrose," kata Rosie muram. "Aku jadi ingin Profesor Primrose cepat sembuh. Aku ingin menjenguknya dan meminta maaf."

"Mau menjenguk Profesor Primrose?" usul Albus.

"Mau," jawab Rosie dan Scorius bersamaan

Sore harinya, Albus, Rosie, dan Scorpius menjeguk Profesor Primrose di rumah sakit.

"Selamat sore, Prof," sapa Albus, Rosie, dan Scorpius bersamaan.

"Selamat sore," balas Profesor Primrose, menoleh ke arah mereka. "Oh, kalian. Ini kejutan."

"Kami ingin Ibu cepat sembuh," kata Rosie.

"Iya, Prof. Kami ingin Anda segera kembali mengajar. Kami tidak menyukai Profesor Vector," kata Albus.

"Profesor Vector kelewat galak," tambah Scorpius.

"Sayang, semua guru mempunyai cara mengajar yang berbeda," kata Profesor Primrose. "Mungkin Profesor Vector galak agar kalian memerhatikan."

"Kami tahu. Menghukum murid yang mengobrol ketika diterangkan sih biasa tapi beliau tidak memperbolehkan kami mencatat ketika beliau menerangkan," protes Rosie.

"Mungkin itu karena beliau khawatir anak itu akan tidak mengerti karena konsentrasinya terbagi dua, mendengarkan dan mencatat," kata Profesor Primrose. "Saya pun punya cara mengajar yang berbeda, kan?"

"Iya, Anda mempunyai cara jitu untuk menghafal," jawab Rosie.

"Saya juga suka memberi banyak tugas," tambah Profesor Primrose. "Saya tidak mengharapkan kalian mengerjakan dengan sempurna tetapi saya berharap kalian bisa mendapat informasi lebih dari yang saya ajarkan, jika ada yang tidak kalian mengerti, saya akan membahasnya tapi waktu itu tidak ada yang menjawab jadi Ibu tidak membahas tugas."

Albus, Rosie, dan Scorpius hanya terdiam mendengarkan Profesor Primrose.

"Saya juga tidak suka jika ada murid yang hanya menyalin tugas temannya," tambah Profesor Primrose. "Kebanyakan dari mereka biasanya tidak mengerti apa yang mereka salin."

Albus, Rosie, dan Scorpius menjadi paham mengapa Profesor Primrose melakukan semua itu. Mereka menyesal telah menjelek-jelekkan Profesor Primrose. Mereka akan belajar menghargau guru, bahkan Profesor Vector.

"Maafkan kami. Kami pernah menjelek-jelekkan Anda karena kesal," kata Anda.

Profesor Primrose tersenyum dan membelai rambut keduanya bergantian. "Tanpa kalian minta pun saya pasti memaafkan kalian karena itu adalah risiko menjadi guru."

Albus, Rosie, dan Scorpius tidak pernah tahu bahwa kata-kata mereka telah menyebabkan Profesor Primrose terhantam bludger. Kemarin, beliau mendengar pembicaraan dan Albus, Rosie, dan Scorpius. Beliau terus memikirkan perkataan mereka sambil berjalan sehingga tidak menyadari ada buldger yang mendekatinya. Beliau tidak mengatakannya kepada mereka karena tidak ingin menambah penyesalan mereka. Beliau pun belajar bahwa seorang guru harus siap dijelek-jelekkan muridnya apabila muridnya tidak menyukai bara mengajarnya.

Beberapa hari kemudian Profesor Primrose kembali mengajar. Albus, Rosie, Scorpius, dan murid-murid lainnya menyambutnya dengan sangat senang. Kini mereka sudah mulai menghargai guru. Mereka berjanji pada diri sendiri mereka tidak akan membenci guru, bagaimana pun cara mengajarnya karena setiap guru pasti ingin muridnya menjadi yang terbaik.

Mohon review!

Aku lupa di Hogwarts kelas tiganya diajarin apa? jadi tugasnya aku kasih Hukum Transfigurasi.

Oh ya, maaf karena di sini Profesor Vector aku jadiin galak, aku ga tau karakter dia yang sebenarnya.


End file.
